It Was Always You
by bechloeislove
Summary: Beca and Chloe have kept the same secret from each other for a long time, but it takes Beca kissing Jesse for things to start being revealed. (Pitch Perfect, BeChloe, Beca/Chloe, Chapter)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HAPPY EASTER. Here's the thing, I am going to update 'Heart Attack' and 'Chances' very soon, I was just trying to get a feel for how you guys like the chapter fics. I've been taking a lot of consideration in to the reviews and it's been really inspiring, but I just want to make sure that it's as perfect as I can get it. I also realize that it's been a while so I figured since it's Easter, I'd publish something. It's not particularly _happy_ though, so it's not a very good Easter gift, but I like this story and it will be a chapter. I tried to make it a one shot, but it just got too long of a story. So here we go, hope you like it.**

* * *

The Bellas had finally become champions. Everyone was screaming and cheering and everything was happening so fast to take in. Chloe turned around to find Beca. Today was going to be the day that she finally told her how she felt. She tried not to, but she fell in love with her, and she figured tonight would be the best night of any to tell her. She wanted to find her, grab her by the waist and kiss her, but when she turned around, Beca was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, she found the brunette walking down the steps of the stage. Chloe froze as she went through the aisles and stopped in front of Jesse. Her hands moved to his neck and she pulled him in to kiss him. Everything after that was a literal blur. Tears were brimming her eyes, and she ran off of the stage. In that moment, Chloe understood the meaning of 'heartbreak.' She literally felt her heart shattering inside of her, as if it was delicate glass held in Beca's hands, and the younger girl just let it slip and plummet to the ground. She could collapse right then and there if Aubrey hadn't noticed her best friend running away, and ran after her, leaving the rest of the Bellas on the stage.

"Chloe. Are you okay? Oh my god, Chloe what's wrong?" Tears were streaming down her face and Aubrey rushed over to her and held her up. She hugged her tightly and when the redhead's face hit her shoulder, she began sobbing harsher.

"She… Jesse... She… Kissed… Him…" She was hyperventilating and trying to speak through her bawling. It only made her cry harder.

"Chloe, I don't understand. What-"

"Aubrey, I'm. I'm in love with her. And, sh-she, she's with Jesse now! I was going to tell her tonight!" At this point, she was screaming. "I was going to tell her how I felt and she ran off to Jesse. Why did she do that Aubrey?" She fell back in to the blonde's shoulders.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Chloe did her best to calm her sobs and wipe her eyes, but the tears kept forming.

"I know… I should have. I just… I don't even know. I guess I just tried to get myself over it, cause… Cause I didn't think that she liked me. But I couldn't help it. I fell for her. And now I don't even get a chance." Aubrey looked at her with a distraught expression. She had never seen Chloe like this. She looked genuinely dejected and broken, and she couldn't do anything about it. She only held the redhead tighter. Suddenly, Stacie came storming backstage, looking as if she could murder the next person that she saw. Cynthia Rose was following close behind her, looking scared and trying to calm her down.

"Stace just cool down for a moment." Stacie was pacing back and forth. She threw her hands out in front of her.

"NO! What the hell kind of nerve does that guy have? Being all over her like that? That's not okay. I could go out there and kill that movie-watching-Treblemaker-son-of-a-bitch!" Aubrey and Chloe looked at the girl in shock, eyes widened. Stacie walked over to Chloe, pulling her in tight.

"I'm so sorry. I wish I could change things. That should be you out there."

"Stacie, how…"

"Chloe, you're crazy about that girl. You don't have to lie about it anymore."

"Yes I do. To her at least." Stacie quickly pulled back, still holding her arms.

"WHAT? Chloe, you can't do that. You can't just live through this without her knowing how you feel."

"I'm not going to ruin things for her. She obviously wants Jesse, and there's no doubt that Jesse really likes her. So, who am _I_ to mess that up for her?"

"You're the girl who stood up for her this entire time. The girl who was there for her no matter what. YOU are the reason that she decided to come back, and make things right with us. Do you know what Jesse is? He is the guy who has been forcing her to watch movies all year, and tried to change her. He doesn't even encourage her music that much. If it weren't for _you _her songs would never have been on the radio!"

"Yeah Stacie, well if that's true then why is she out there kissing Jesse right now? Why the hell isn't she here with me if I'm this _great _person to her like you say I am? If I'm so perfect for her WHY DID SHE PICK _HIM_?" Tears were forming in all of their eyes now. Chloe was yelling, but she was hurt, and that only triggered Stacie to hug her again, pulling her even closer when she tried to resist and push herself away. Stacie's voice reduced to a shaky whisper.

"I'm sorry. I don't know. I'm so sorry."


	2. Chapter 2

Luckily, by the time the rest of the Bellas made their way backstage, Chloe had managed to get her crying under control. Unfortunately, seeing Beca brought back the awful feeling in her heart again and she had to walk out of the room. She felt the tears come back to her eyes.

"I'll be right back." She turned and mumbled to Aubrey, and then quickly walked out of the doors. Beca started to walk towards the door. Cynthia Rose saw her and tried to stop her from going after her.

"I just want to make sure she's okay." Beca pushed right by the girl and walked down the hallway to the restrooms. Chloe was leaning over the sink wiping her eyes. The brunette rushed to her side, hugging her.

"Hey. What's wrong?" She turned herself away to face the wall. Beca was the first and the last person that she wanted to see.

"Nothing."

"Chloe. I realize I'm not one to talk when it comes to opening up to people, but you're my best friend. Talk to me." Chloe wiped her eyes again and bit down on her knuckle.

'_Best friend' _

"I guess it's just all pretty overwhelming and emotional. It was all so much at once."

"Yeah I know. All of that was pretty exciting, huh?" _More like __**devastating**__. _

"Yeah." Beca still didn't seem satisfied with how she was acting, but she tried to brighten the mood.

"Come on. We're all going out to celebrate. I think the Trebles are going to be there too." The fact that Chloe hadn't broken down in to an emotional mess yet was more than surprising to her. She most certainly didn't feel like celebrating after what had happened, but she most definitely didn't want to go if Jesse was going to be there. That would only make it more painful.

"I think I'm just going to head back to the room. I don't feel so good."

"Chloe…"

"Don't worry about me. Just. Real bad headache. I don't think drinking or partying is really what I need right now."

"Are you going to be okay by yourself? I can stay with you if you want." Chloe bit her lip hard enough that she could almost taste blood. She hoped it would hold back the tears. She practically forced a smile to play on her lips.

"I'll be fine. I'll see you later."

Beca walked back to the room with the rest of the Bellas. They all looked worried.

"Where's Red? We're about to leave." Amy asked.

"She's got a bad headache. She said she's just gonna go back to her room for the night." Beca said with a frown. Aubrey looked anxious. "I suggested staying behind with her. She said she would be fine alone for the night."

"I'm gonna go tell her we're leaving." Aubrey walked towards the door to the restrooms where Chloe was still leaning over the sink. She was doing her best to fix her makeup in the mirror, and she was wiping her face with cold paper towels to make her face less red. There was nothing more upsetting than the sight of her best friend hurting like this.

"Chloe, we're leaving. Come on, we'll drop you off at the hotel." She grabbed Chloe's shoulders and helped her as she nearly stumbled out of the door. They walked back outside to the bus and luckily none of the other Bellas wanted to talk to her, except of course, Beca. She looked sad when Chloe didn't sit next to her like she did on the way there, instead sitting in the seat in front of her and leaning her head against the window. She didn't feel like mentioning it though, so she just leaned forward and whispered in her ear gently.

"If you need me tonight, you don't hesitate to call me, okay? I'll be there as fast as possible, no matter what." Again, Chloe couldn't say anything. She felt the hot tears in her eyes and she didn't feel like making herself look like she was crying again. She just nodded and closed her eyes. When they reached the hotel again, Beca wanted to hug her, but she got up and off of the bus too fast for any of them to barely say bye. She just muttered a quick "thanks guys" and walked off towards the hotel. When Chloe finally reached her room, she didn't bother to change her clothes or take off her makeup. She only crawled in to bed and began bawling. Then she remembered that her and Beca had decided on sharing a bed together when they got to the hotel. That wasn't going to make her feel any better. She crawled over to one edge of the bed and cried for two hours before falling asleep.

When the Bellas got back at the hotel, they all separated into their rooms. Beca, Stacie and Aubrey went to the room that they shared with Chloe and got ready for bed. Stacie was immediately under the covers with her face buried in to the pillow. She didn't want to see Beca and Chloe in the same room together like this. Beca stood watching Chloe as she slept. Something had to be wrong. If the two shared a bed before, and Beca wasn't in the bed, Chloe usually slept with an arm draped over the empty side of the bed and her head almost in the middle of the two pillows. Tonight, Chloe was facing away from Beca's side of the bed, arms and legs tucked in to her body, and the comforter up to her chin. Beca wanted to crawl in to the bed and hold Chloe, but something inside of her scared her to do so, and she found herself standing in front of the bed frozen.

"She'll be fine. Just let her get through the night, and we'll be out of here in the morning. We need to get to bed." Aubrey was getting in the bed next to Stacie and reaching for the bedside lamp. Beca slowly got in to the bed, careful not to wake the sleeping girl next to her. She lied down on her side, barely able to see the back on Chloe in front of her, and she reached her hand out to slowly rub her back for a brief moment before folding her arms underneath her pillow and closing her eyes.

"Goodnight Chloe."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: i am such a terrible person! its been over a month, and i have no excuses whatsoever and i am sorry. but here is chapter 3! and i am going to start updating alot more again. **

* * *

The next two weeks were crucial. The first week was awful because Chloe completely isolated herself from Beca, or anything that associated to the brunette. It was not a normal occurrence. Normally, Chloe talked to Beca every day, and she wanted to be around her every day, but for the next week, she either ignored her text messages and phone calls, or made up awful excuses to get out of hanging out with her. Chloe spent most of her days lying in bed, only getting up to go to classes or get food. The pain only got worse because her mind was always on the night of the finals. No matter how hard she tried, she could never shake the image of Beca sharing a kiss that should have been Chloe's with Jesse.

"Hey I'm going out to that new karaoke bar tonight with Steph and Macy. Would you like to come with us?" Steph and Macy were two of Aubrey's friends whom she had met at the beginning of her senior year. Chloe didn't particularly care for them, and wouldn't have said yes to the offer in the first place, but she especially didn't want to go tonight. In fact, she didn't want to do anything at all.

"No." was her simple response. She was lying on the couch, facing the cushions with a blanket wrapped around her. Her mind turned to Beca, as usual. Chloe wondered what Beca was thinking about, having not talked to her best friend in almost a week. Was she out with Jesse? Was she alone? Was she even remotely thinking about Chloe? How were things going with her and Jesse?

"Chloe." The redhead couldn't see her, but she was sure that the blonde had her hands on her hips and a motherly expression on her face. "You can't keep doing this to yourself. You have to do something at some point in time." Chloe rolled her eyes and pulled the blanket up on her face even more.

"I'll be fine. Just go have fun." Aubrey didn't see the sense in trying to persuade her friend any further, not wanting to upset her, so she just gathered her stuff and walked towards the door. She called "Goodnight" over her shoulder and left Chloe to sit in silence. She wanted to cry, but she felt like the tears couldn't form in her eyes. It wasn't that surprising, as she had been crying all week, but crying didn't make anything better.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Chloe groaned as she stood up, blanket still wrapped around her, and walked towards the door. She opened it to see a familiar brunette looking upset. She wasted no time rushing through the entryway past Chloe and in to the apartment. She turned back to see Chloe, who looked groggy and confused at the girl who would never do something like this. In fact, this was undoubtedly the most abnormal thing that she had ever seen Beca do.

"Before you say anything I just want to know what I did wrong because I have barely heard from or seen you for a week and that is just not normal because you are _Chloe_. You are the Chloe that I see all the time, the Chloe that calls me every day and texts me goodnight every night, and God, I have know idea why you do it, but you haven't done it for the past week, and it all started after the finals and I just wish you would tell me why, because, damn it Chloe, you are my best friend and you have to understand that I don't make friends well, so this is not something that I am good at." Chloe watched the girl, as tears seemed to be brimming her eyes, and she stood in shock. She had never seen Beca this upset before, and she hated seeing the girl cry. Beca took in a deep shaky breath to stop the tears that were forcing themselves through her eyes. "Please. Just tell me if I did something to hurt you." She moved herself closer towards Chloe, wanting to hug her, but too afraid to.

"Beca you didn't do anything wrong." Chloe shook her head, making sense of what was happening. "I'm sorry if I've been making you feel that way, and I've been ignoring you… It's just. School finals are all happening, and I've got a big project due by the end of the week, and I've just been really stressed out this past week." None of that was particularly a lie. She _did_ have finals, and she _did_ have a project due at the end of the week, and she _most certainly was_ stressed, but her finals didn't really worry her and she had finished her project already with ease, and Beca was the main cause of her stress.

Beca studied her for a moment. Usually, she could tell when Chloe was lying. Chloe was never a good liar at all, but for the first time since Beca met the redhead, she was unreadable, and that really frustrated her.

"Are you sure?" Chloe shifted in the blanket, and walked over to the couch, wanting to sit down before her legs became too weak and gave out.

"Yes, I'm fine." She patted the seat next to her on the couch requesting that Beca sit next to her, which the younger girl accepted. However, when she sat down, she turned her body towards Chloe and wrapped her arms around the girl's shoulders. Okay, now _this_ was most definitely the most abnormal thing that Beca had done. She never initiated much contact with Chloe, mainly because the older girl never really gave her the chance. When they would walk side-by-side, Chloe made a habit of linking their arms together or grabbing the older girls hand, so Beca had made her own habit of holding out her arm expectedly, and Chloe would smile and thread her arm in to Beca's and then they would begin walking. There were only a handful of times where Beca would introduce a hug with Chloe, but never the way that she was hugging her right now. She was holding her impossibly close and concealing her face in to the older girl's shoulder.

"Please don't ever disappear out of my life. I can not handle not having you around." Chloe returned the hug, resting her hands on Beca's sides and placing her head in the crook of her neck.

"I'm sorry. I promise I won't do that to you again."


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe finally realized that Aubrey was right. Sitting around and drowning her sorrows would never just magically bring Beca in to her arms. She would still be with Jesse and nothing would be any different. After talking to Beca, things started to slowly return to normal, well not normal, but Chloe wasn't a mess of complete depression, on the outside at least.

On the following Wednesday, Beca and Jesse went on their first date. The brunette didn't tell her best friend about it, in fact, Chloe had to figure it out when she called her to ask if she had plans. The younger girl sounded a little off when telling Chloe about the date, but she did not question it, only focusing on the fact that things were finally becoming more real. _Beca and Jesse are going on a real date_. The thought of that left a pain in the redhead's heart that was completely unbearable and she made up some excuse of running late to class just to get out of the phone call.

On Friday, Jesse took Beca out again. He had been invited to a party by Donald, and was told to bring Beca, since the Treblemakers seemed to like her, and they welcomed her to their events. Once again, she did not tell Chloe, and once again, she found out when she tried to make plans with the brunette.

"Hey Chloe."

"Hey! Do you have plans tonight?" Chloe sounded a lot more chipper than she had been in the past two weeks and that made Beca smile at first, but then she sighed in to the phone.

"Um… Yeah, kinda. Jesse is going to this party and he wants me to go. I'm sorry Chloe."

Chloe was glad that Beca couldn't see her at that very moment. Her smile immediately dropped at the sound of Jesse's name, and her eyes brimmed with tears. She had to pull the phone away from her face as she gasped back her tears.

"Oh, that's fine. I was going to just see if you wanted to hang around and just have a lazy night anyways, but I hope you have fun at the party." She choked a little on her words. That was a lie. She was going to ask Beca to go to a new club that had just opened up a few weeks ago. Her voice began to break halfway through her statement, so she played it off as if she was coughing. Beca was silent for a moment.

"O-okay, Chloe. I uh… I'll talk to you later then?" Beca said, trying to sound as gleeful as possible.

As soon as Chloe hung up the phone with Beca, she scrolled through her contact list again until she stopped at a name that she hadn't even thought about in a long time and hit the 'call' button. She hesitated a little while before putting the phone up to her ear.

"Hello."

"Hey Tom."

"What's up, Chloe? You sound a little upset."

"I just… Do you want to go out with me tonight?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: DEAR FOLLOWERS! school is officially out for me which means I have NO excuses whatsoever not to give updates, which FURTHERMORE means i will be doing ALLLLL OF THE UPDATES! I love you guys and I am not going to leave you hanging! I have awesome plans with these stories this summer **

* * *

"Looks like _you're_ going somewhere special. What's all this about?" Aubrey said, gesturing to Chloe's outfit. She was wearing a red tank top with a leather jacket and dark skinny jeans with boots that almost rose to her knees. She was in the middle of fixing her hair when Aubrey walked in to their apartment, returning from a class.

"I'm going on a date." Was the redhead's simple response. She finished messing with her hair and turned to her friend. "With Tom."

"_Tom_? That… Wow." Aubrey was surprised to hear that. Chloe decided to stop talking to Tom early on in the year at the same time that she realized that she liked Beca.

"Um… Yeah. I know that that's not exactly who you think that I should be going out with, but…" The blonde cut her off:

"You're right. He's the guy that you blew off because of Beca, and now you're calling him up again, and you're just going to lead him on and then he's going to be pissed off because, face it Chloe, he's just a rebound for you." Aubrey immediately felt bad for what she said, but she didn't express it, because she most certainly didn't regret saying it. She knew that if she didn't do it, nobody else would, and Aubrey was known for her tough love, and occasionally being the one to tell Chloe things that she knew that she didn't want to hear, but she needed to hear them. The redhead just looked at her. She knew that she wanted to be mad, but she had no reason to be. She only let out a sigh.

"Well, seeing as I'm not going out with Beca anytime soon, might as well get over her. So I have to start somewhere right?" Aubrey didn't say anything else on the subject, not wanting to upset her friend. It would almost make things worse for her, which was the complete opposite of what she had been trying to do.

* * *

At seven, Chloe left to meet Tom at a local bar just outside of the campus. As soon as she sat down she immediately ordered a drink and two tequila shots, one for her and one for Tom.

"Going hard on the alcohol tonight?" Tom asked as she handed him a shot glass and threw back her own shot.

"Just want to have some fun!" The redhead responded as she picked up the other drink placed in front of her. The bartender went back to grab a glass and fill it with beer for Tom as the two continued on their conversation.

"So, what happened? You just kind of dropped me out of your world there…" the man said with a small laugh at the end.

"Sorry about that… Things just got really crazy with the Bellas, and with it being senior year, it's been a pretty busy year." She looked down at the straw that was in her cup and swirled it around, suddenly becoming interested in the mint leaves that were settling in her drink.

"Chloe. I know that it's because of that Beca girl." Her head snapped back up to meet Tom's eyes. His expression was unreadable, but his eyes looked concerned. "This one night in October, I kept on trying to call you. Well, apparently you had left your phone at the apartment and Aubrey became very upset with me, so she answered your phone and started yelling." He grinned at Chloe. "You were with her that night, and Aubrey didn't say anything about you two being 'together' or anything, but I started to notice that you two spent more and more time with each other. I saw the way you looked at her. It wasn't too hard to guess."

Chloe looked at him for a while. _Was it really that obvious_? She shook her head at the boy. "Well, regardless of all of that, she's taken now and I'm here with you, so I don't want to talk about her anymore." She picked up her cup again, taking another long drink, and looking back at Tom. He smiled at her and took a drink of his beer.

"Fine by me. So how have things been?"

* * *

Despite what Chloe said, the conversation always ended up going back to Beca. It wasn't that way in the beginning, but she kept ordering shots, and she was on her third drink of the night. They would be talking casually, and something would always remind Chloe of the small brunette. She would immediately smack herself when she was brought in to the conversation, and apologize repeatedly, claiming that she really was trying to keep her mind off of the girl. She pulled out her phone to check the time and noticed that she had a few missed text messages. When she opened her messages, she noticed that the last conversation she was looking at was between, who else but, Beca. The two girls hadn't texted much since the brunette confronted her, aside from the goodnight texts that Chloe had resumed at Beca's request. She would usually send her a message right about now. It was almost eleven. But she remembered that the younger girl was out at a party with Jesse. She put her phone down again and looked back up at Tom, who was decently only half-buzzed.

"_Date_." She scoffed. "How can you call going to a party with someone a date?" Tom looked at her, confused at first, but eventually catching on. He sat in silence, letting her finish what she was saying. There was clearly a point that she was trying to make. "You know what, I'll tell you something about Jesse. People think that he's this sweet loving guy who is just absolutely perfect for Beca. Hell, I think he _himself_ is convinced of that. But really, he is a bigheaded cocky jackass who is trying to change her." She was doing her best not to slur her words as she spoke. She began to rant on about Jesse, and Tom knew that it had been a long time coming since he had arrived at the bar. He knew it from the moment that he talked to Chloe on the phone. What she really needed tonight was to get all of this off of her chest, and Tom was there for her. "She-she-she deserves… a LOT… more than that. He thinks his life is like some kind of movie where he can just have his own way and Beca will follow along with his script." She threw up her hands and busted in to giggles when she nearly tipped over in her chair and Tom reached out to catch her.

"Okay Chloe, I'm taking you home." He said as he stood up and grabbed both of hands, pulling her up with him. "I can't stand to see you like this." She immediately frowned as she stood up. Tom paid the bartender for their drinks and they began walking towards the door slowly, because Chloe was having a difficult time keeping her balance intact. When they got to the car, she stopped walking and turned to face Tom. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

"Do we have to go home? I want to stay with you some more." She said as she leaned forward, placing a kiss on his jaw. He turned his head immediately from her and shook his head.

"No. Stop. You don't want this."

"Yes I do." Chloe tried to say with a considerable look.

"No." He said again sternly, escaping from her grasp and opening up the door for her. Once she was in the car, he walked around to the driver door and got in. "You and I both know that you don't want this, and I'm taking you back home. You aren't going to remember this tomorrow." Chloe didn't say anything else after that. She swayed her head from side to side for a while before falling on to the window. She closed her eyes and sighed. All of the sudden she snapped her head up again breaking the silence.

"You know what, if that's what she wants, FINE! If she wants to be with a jackass, that's her own problem. I don't- I don't even care anymore, you know?" Tom sighed as Chloe continued on with her rant, finishing what she began at the bar. "It's like, why should _I _be sitting around moping about her when I'm obviously not going to be with her. I just, _I _deserve better than that." She said gesturing to herself sloppily. Suddenly she was feeling all over her pockets searching for her phone. She pulled it out of the side pocket in her jacket and unlocked it. She went to her recent calls, pressed on Beca's name, and put the phone to her ear confidently. She sat up straighter in her seat, only to end up leaning on to the center console in the car. Tom suddenly realized what she was doing and reached over towards her.

"Chloe you really shouldn't…" Chloe swatted his hand away.

"SHHHH. I need to tell her this so that I can be over her." She sat there for another moment, and then groaned. "She didn't answer." She mumbled under her breath and tilted her head as she continued to wait for what Tom expected was the answering machine to pick up. "HELLO, Beca. I was just calling to tell you that I h-hope you are having a spec-tac-ular time on your date, because I am happy for you. I just felt the need to tell you that I refuse to be upset about this anymore, because guess what? As of tonight I am entirely, completely a-hundred-percent _over_ you." She pulled the phone away from her ear and ended the call. She looked over at Tom and began laughing, only to find that he wasn't laughing along with her. He only continued to look forward at the road until they returned to the apartment.

Outside of the building, he walked around to help Chloe out of the car and up the stairs to her apartment. He let her go in by herself, knowing that Aubrey was there to help her if she needed it. He spent the rest of the night thinking about how things would work out for them in the morning when Chloe was sober. She definitely was not going to remember what she had done.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: PREPARE YOUR FEELS. this chapter was really painful for me to write, and it's going to get really cray from here. hope you guys like it. I love you! **

* * *

Chloe had never been happier for it to be a Saturday. She woke up at noon, and turned over in her bed. Apparently she had turned too quickly, because she quickly found a sharp pain running through her head and she groaned in pain, curving her body into a small form, pulling the covers over her face. After a few minutes, she uncovered herself to look back to the nightstand again. She found a bottle of water and some medicine on the top of it and immediately grabbed for it. A few moments later, Aubrey appeared in the doorframe.

"I thought I heard the sounds of a hung-over ginger." The blonde giggled. "You were pretty messed up last night. I didn't expect you to be getting up bright and early." Chloe groaned again and fell back in to her bed.

"Thanks."

"So how did your… 'Thing' go with Tom last night?"

"I honestly have no idea…" The redhead said, rubbing her temples. "Obviously, nothing happened though. So, I suppose that says something." Aubrey just stood looking at her for a moment, quirking her eyebrow. She didn't want to say anything to upset her.

"Alright, well I'm going to the gym, and then I have to go out to lunch with my parents. I'll be back in a couple of hours. Don't get too crazy." The blonde said with a smile as she headed towards the door.

Chloe lied in bed for another good ten minutes before finally dragging herself out of bed. Realizing she was still in the same clothes she wore last night, she changed in to a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. She didn't bother to do anything with her hair, and she made her way to the kitchen, figuring that food would make her feel better. Just as she got herself a glass of water, there was a knock on the door. She rolled her eyes, wondering who exactly could be at her door on a Saturday at noon. She hoped it would be Aubrey forgetting her keys, but instead she was met with Beca standing in her doorway.

"Hey." The brunette said with a smile. Chloe stepped aside from the door, allowing her to walk inside. "Looks like you had a real fun time last night."

"Yeah. I went out with Tom." Beca was thankful that she stood facing away from the older girl so that she could not see her face falling. She decided not to question why she had chosen to go out with the guy that she had stopped talking to a long time ago, for reasons that Beca was unsure of. She didn't want to talk about it.

"So, what are you up to today?" she turned around to see Chloe stretching her arms out, trying to get herself awake.

"Um, not much I guess, I'm hungry though. Do you want some midday-breakfast?" Beca smiled at the redhead.

"Of course. Also, could I use your charger? My phone died last night, and for some reason my charger just stopped working, and it was the middle of the night so I just went all night without using it." Chloe nodded her head.

"Yeah, you can bring it in here if you want. I'll go make us some food." Beca walked back to Chloe's room and grabbed the charger that was plugged in to the wall next to the bed. She took it back in to the living room and plugged it in next to the couch before settling in to it and turning on the TV.

In the kitchen, Chloe went to the fridge to see what she and Aubrey had stored that was suitable for breakfast. She began having small reclamations of the previous night's events, remembering being at the bar with Tom, and trying her best not to talk about Beca. Everything after that was still pretty fuzzy to her. She walked back in to the living room and leaned against the doorframe to see Beca sitting cross-legged on the couch.

"Pancakes sound good?" Beca turned her head to look back up at the older girl and smiled brightly.

"Chocolate chip!" Chloe rolled her eyes and giggled lightly at her before walking back in to the kitchen. All of the sudden, the redhead felt a sharp pain in her head, recalling more events from the night. She remembered talking about something and almost falling over and then the next thing she remembers if being half-carried to the car. She put her hands on her head and tried to shudder the pain away.

After the food was ready, Chloe set up two plates and two glasses of milk and carried them in to the living room again for Beca and herself. They sat and ate their food as they watched TV, and Chloe just felt happy to be hanging out with Beca, despite how bad she was feeling from the night before.

When they were done eating, Chloe took the plates that they were using and went in to the kitchen to clean up. Beca picked up her phone again to see that it had charged a decent enough amount and looked strangely at the screen when she noticed that Chloe had tried to call her late the night before. She hollered in to the next room:

"Hey Chloe, did you try to call me last night?" Chloe's eyes widened. She remembered talking _about_ Beca, but never talking _to _her.

"Um… I don't… Think so." She called back, leaning against the sink, trying to hold herself up. She forced her brain to remember what she did out of her drunken daze.

"Oh hey, you left me a voicemail!" Chloe placed her fists to her temples and shut her eyes shut. Finally, it all came back to her. She remembers being in a car and grabbing for her phone to tell Beca that she was _over her_.

"Shit."

Before she could realize what she was doing, she ran in to the living room again.

"Beca, NO! Beca hang up the phone." Chloe found herself stretching out over the arm of the couch, trying to take the phone away from the brunette, only failing and her head falling down in to her lap. "Don't listen to it. Just give me a minute to explain. Beca…" By that time it was too late. Beca was sitting there with the phone up to her ear, her smile turned in to an unreadable expression and Chloe crawled over the younger girl's lap to the other side of the couch, burying her face in to the cushion. "_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god_."

Beca stared blankly down at her phone for a moment. "You're… Over me?" She choked slightly on her words, trying to form her thoughts together. "I don't understand... You're happy for me and you're _over_ me?"

"Beca, okay, let me just explain." Chloe took a deep breath. She stood up from the couch and tried to think of how she was going to 'explain' this to Beca. "Okay… Okay, I can't lie to you anymore, obviously. There's no hiding it at this point, so I'm just going to tell you. I had feelings … _Have_ feelings for you, and I tried to get over it but I just couldn't."

"How-how long?" Beca's expression was still vacant, and Chloe began to panic.

"I guess just ever since I met you…" The redhead responded quietly, almost mumbling.

"Okay… Okay…" Beca stood up and put her hands on her hips, trying to make sense of what was happening. "And now… Now y-you're _over_ me?"

Chloe wanted to look anywhere but at Beca's eyes, but she couldn't break away the contact. She continued to look at her, realizing that _this was it_. This was the moment where everything finally came out and she would admit all of her feelings.

"No." She said. "I thought that maybe if I went out last night, I could convince myself to just move on, and apparently all of the alcohol in my body made me believe it and I called you to tell you that, but I woke up this morning feeling the same way I always had" She paused to take in a breath, realizing that she had been talking very fast. "And I know that you are with Jesse and…"

"Oh, God, Jesse…" Beca said, interrupting whatever Chloe was about to say. She looked at the redhead who was biting her lip and running both hands through her hair.

"I'm sorry Beca I didn't mean for all of this to happen like this…" They sat in silence for a moment, and then Beca's phone rang.

Oh, God, _Jesse_." She repeated. Chloe found the irony in the situation, as if he knew that he was being talked about. She watched as the brunette talked to him on the phone.

"Okay. Um, alright. Okay. Okay, I'll see you then. Bye." She hung up the phone and put it back in her pocket. "Okay. That was Jesse. He wants to have dinner with me later. So, I have to go." Beca muttered quickly as she looked around and grabbed her phone and began pacing around the coffee table. Chloe stood in shock for a moment. She didn't quite understand what was going on.

"So, that's it, you're just going to leave after I told you all of that?" Neither of them moved. They just stood, face to face, both trying to make sense of what just happened between them. Both of their brains were working at a million miles per hour.

"Well, well I have to. He's my… boyfriend." It almost sounded like a question and Beca looked absolutely stunned. "Boyfriend. Right. I have to… I'm sorry. I have to go." Beca left without either of them saying another word. Chloe didn't try to stop her. The feeling of numbness returned to her body again, and all that she could do was sit down on the couch again, which turned in to her laying down, which turned in to her curling in to a ball and sobbing once again. And that is exactly how Aubrey found her an hour and a half later. When she tried to talk to her, Chloe only cried harder and eventually she got up from the couch and ran out of the door.

Two hours later, there was a rapid knocking at the door that completely caught Aubrey off guard and made her jump from her seat. She stood up and walked towards the door, growing increasingly annoyed at how the knocking was not stopping. She hoped to God that it was Chloe, but opened the door to Beca who was out of breath and sweating as if she had just ran for miles. Her eyes widened at the sight of Aubrey and she groaned in disappointment.

"Where is she?" She asked between breaths. "Where is Chloe?"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: PLEASE READ**

**hey guys! I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I told you to prepare your feels. I love reading your guys' reviews. The response to the question was amazing, and I'm glad that I did it. It's like we're writing this together, and it makes me feel like we're friends, only via internet, so not like super great friends, but still friends, because I love all of my followers and readers. Here is my letter to you. Dear you. Hey beautiful. You are the reason that I write this stuff. Thank you. Hugs and Kisses darling. Stay amazing. Love, Me. **

**So this chapter is going to be a little different. I figured I should explain it to you in my cute little a/n beforehand so that you don't get confused, because I care about you that much. This is going to be a chapter in the scene of Beca going to meet Jesse. Implying that this happened before Beca went back to the apartment because I left off last chapter with ****_'Where is she? Where is Chloe?' and_**SPOILER ALERT** I'm going to start chapter 8 with that same line, and then chapter 8 is going to be back to Beca at the apartment with Aubrey. Sorry about this long intro guys, you may read on now. I love you! **

* * *

"Hey Becs!" Jesse said cheerfully as his girlfriend answered the phone.

"Hi." was her simple response.

"So I have a question."

"Okay."

"Do you want to go to that restaurant that just opened in town last week?"

"Um, alright." Jesse didn't seem to be noticing that Beca wasn't very happy about it.

"Cool! I'll call and get reservations right now."

"Okay."

"I'll pick you up around five, okay?"

"Okay, I'll see you then."

"Bye babe!"

Jesse was very happy that he was with Beca. Now, they had only been together for nearly a week, but he was still happy. This is exactly how it would have turned out if this were a movie. Boy meets girl. Boy befriends girl. Boy finds himself crushing on girl. Dramatic fight. Boy ends up with the girl. Finale kiss. Hoorah, hoorah! But of course,

Just as he said, Jesse picked Beca up from her dad's house at five. Beca looked shaky and edgy as if something was clearly bothering her, but again, Jesse was completely oblivious to it. The car ride was silent. Not much was said except for when Jesse told her that she looked nice and she muttered a thanks. He still sat with the same goofy grin on his face. Beca's head was running wild after leaving Chloe's apartment. She honestly didn't want to go out to dinner, but something awful deep down inside of her told her to go. She decided not to look like a complete mess, so she put on a striped long sleeve shirt with a black jacket over it and a plain pair of skinny jeans.

They drove in to town to the restaurant that Jesse had been excited about for the last month. It was seafood, which was one of his favorites. Their reservations were for 5:45, so they were seated pretty quickly. So far, everything was sufficiently awkward. Beca was clearly distracted the entire time. She was looking down at the table aimlessly, stirring her drink with her straw, and everything that Jesse said had to be repeated, because she wasn't paying attention. She was too busy thinking about Chloe. The way she left things with her and the things that she didn't tell her in the given moment.

"Bec!" Beca jerked her head up quickly.

"Huh?" she responded for what seemed like the thirtieth time since they had entered the restaurant. They looked at each other for a few silent moments before Beca put folded her hands on the table in front of her to stop them from fidgeting. She sat up straighter in her seat and waited for Jesse to say something.

"What's up with you tonight?"

Beca opened her mouth to talk, and then closed it. Then she sighed as she realized that what she was about to do was something that she didn't want to have to do.

"Jesse I can't do this."

"What?" Jesse replied with a concerned look. "You don't want to be out to dinner tonight? Because we can leave. We don't have-"

"No I mean I can't…" she sighed again. "I can't be with you. I thought that I wanted to, but I realized that this is not what I want." It finally clicked in her head.

* * *

_What am I doing here?_

_This is not where I should be._

_I want to be with somebody that I really care about._

_I want Her. _

* * *

Beca quickly grabbed her jacket and her phone and stood up. She began to make her make out of the doors and in to the parking lot without hearing anything from Jesse, but as she reached the sidewalk, she heard footsteps running behind her.

"BECA, WAIT!" she groaned as she turned around. She was met with Jesse who had an unreadable expression. "What the hell? What do you mean this isn't what you want?"

"Jesse this is nothing against you. You are a great guy and you are going to make a girl really happy, but it's just not going to be me."

"So, this past week, all of that was just nothing? This entire past year, all the feelings that I have for you are just for absolutely _nothing_?" He was beginning to get angry.

"As bitchy as that sounds, no Jesse. It meant nothing to me."

"Are you kidding me? Why in the hell would you do that, Beca? Did you just plan on dragging me along so that you could break my heart somewhere down the line?"

"I thought that maybe I could give this a try, but you are not the person that I want to be with, and I'm not going to get involved to the point where I can't get out."

"No!" Jesse half-shouted. "Beca, this is not how things were supposed to turn out! Things were going fine. We had the perfect ending together but you had to go and fucking ruin it!"

"_You_ had the perfect ending!" Beca retorted. "But guess what Jesse; life isn't always going to be a movie for you. The guy doesn't always get what he wants. I know what my perfect ending was supposed to be, and I ruined it, and I ruined it for Chloe…"

"CHLOE? Is that seriously what this is all about?" Jesse scoffed. "What makes her so much better than me? No, never mind, I don't want to know. You've bruised my ego enough tonight. I hope you're fucking happy with her." Jesse crossed the parking lot over to his car, kicking the tire before getting in and slamming the door shut. He was infuriated. Beca didn't know how to react. She was upset with herself in so many ways. She turned back around and walked all the way to the end of the street before she began running. There was one thing on her mind:

_I broke her heart. And now I'm going to fix it. I'm in love with her. I let her go once, but I'm not going to let it happen again. _

* * *

**If you haven't already, take a minute to favorite this story and follow it if you liked it. If there is something that you liked or didn't like about this story/chapter, please leave me a review so that I can continue to improve. I like reviews, good and bad, don't be scared to sound too harsh. Also, if you like Bechloe/Sendrick/Pitch Perfect you should follow my blog dedicated to BeChloe and Sendrick: (it is not my main/personal blog though, that is linked in my BeChloe blog.) Thanks for reading! **


End file.
